<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amnesia / Drarry by ravenreadsstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753272">Amnesia / Drarry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenreadsstuff/pseuds/ravenreadsstuff'>ravenreadsstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenreadsstuff/pseuds/ravenreadsstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being enemies a quidditch game changes everything between the Chosen One and The Boy Who Had No Choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Meaningful Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's POV</p><p>Ten more minutes before the quidditch game would start and he still hadn't changed into his quidditch clothes yet. The rain was pouring down the windows and Harry was watching Oliver and Angelina who were in the middle of an argument about game tactics.</p><p>"Hey, you alright man?" Fred asked concerned. "You look like you're about to get extra homework from Snape."<br/>
"Oh is it really that bad?" Harry asked.<br/>
"Yes you should see yourself, Harry. Is something wrong?" George suddenly added.</p><p>"It's just- I don't know I feel like something is going to go wrong in the match today." Harry whispered concerned.</p><p>"Oh c'mon it's quidditch, there's always something going wrong, doesn't mean we can't win." Fred replied way too optimistic.</p><p>"He's right Harry" George said. "We have good chances to win today. Our new tactics are amazing and we have practiced so hard!"</p><p>"Besides, you're the Chosen one, you always win." The twins said at the same time and walked away. </p><p>"Let's hope they are right for our all's sake" Harry mumbled.</p><p>Draco's  POV</p><p>"Look who we got here, our famous Harry Pottah. Draco claimed. "I am surprised you have enough balls to face us again after the last match and didn't run back home to Mummy - Oh wait you can't cause she died to save your stupid ass- What a pity."</p><p>He smirked as soon as he saw the angry expressions on the Gryffindor team's  faces. "Enjoy the game losers" Draco said, still smirking and walked past the Gryffindors with the rest of the Slytherin team following right behind him.</p><p>Just a few minutes later, he found himself sitting on his broom getting ready to catch the Golden Snitch. Before Potter could, obviously.</p><p>The sound of the whistle echoed through his ears and he started to chase behind the Golden Snitch.</p><p>Draco, make me proud. You need to win the game, you need to beat Potter.<br/>
Don't lose, you can't lose, You need to win whatever it takes. You're a Malfoy. You're a Slytherin. Your only job is to win. Show your father that you deserve the family name. DONT LOSE, DONT LOSE! YOU NEED TO WIN, SON!</p><p>His fathers words chased him as he tried to chase the Golden Snitch. Draco could not disappoint his father again.</p><p>He was heavily breathing, was it exhaustion or a coming panic attack? He didn't know. His eyes did hurt from the rain and the dozens of sleepless nights.</p><p>He hardly paid attention to his surroundings. Draco had to focus on what really mattered. Finding the Golden Snitch.</p><p>Suddenly he noticed the little blink on his left and there it was. The Snitch.</p><p>And Harry Potter.</p><p>Draco took a sharp turn and flew directly to the Snitches position. And to Potters of course.</p><p>"Here we go again Pottah, remember our first match in the 2. year?"<br/>
"How could I forget,Malfoy. I won, remember?" Harry replied confidently.</p><p>"Not this time." Draco stated.</p><p>He was about to add something sassy when suddenly a Bludger appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>Harry moved at the last second. But Draco couldn't react fast enough and the bludger hit his head with full force.<br/>
He got knocked off his broom and fell.</p><p>It felt like flying for a second.</p><p>The last thing Draco thought was;<br/>
I failed again.</p><p>Then he hit the ground and his vision turned dark.</p><p>Harry's POV</p><p>A huge crowd had appeared around the blonde boy. He remembered when he fell from the broom 2 years ago but he had the luck that Dumbledore saved him. Draco didn't.</p><p>Harry also was glad that nobody had noticed that he had touched Draco's wrist and tried to pull him away before the Bludger could hit him.</p><p>Too late.</p><p>They ended the game right away.</p><p>After a few minutes of shock, Harry landed right next to the crowd  and tried to get a glimpse on the boy.</p><p>He was laying lifeless on the ground. His legs were spread in an unnatural angle and the grass was red, soaked with the Slytherin boys blood.</p><p>Snape and Mc Gonagall kneeled next to him and checked his pulse and breathing. Some of the Slytherins were actually crying or put their hand over their mouths in shock.</p><p>After,what seemed like an eternity for Harry - it were probably just a few seconds, Madame Pomfrey came and Draco got carried away into the castle.</p><p>Slowly the quidditch field started to clear and everyone left.</p><p>Now Harry was standing alone in the rain, shuddering but numb.</p><p>Empty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Low Hopes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's POV</p><p>"Harry, what the hell did you think standing in the rain for hours?<br/>
Are you mad? You're gonna get yourself killed!" Hermione yelled.</p><p>Harry sighed. "I wasn't myself. Today has been very rough and turbulent for all of us so please stop acting like this."</p><p>"Okay fine, I am sorry, Harry. But if you want to talk about anything or need help please don't hesitate to ask. I am here for you alright?"</p><p>"It's okay, thank you, Hermione. I better go and take a hot bath now. See you later."</p><p>He walked out of the common room and into the Gryffindors bathroom. Harry deeply hoped that the hot water didn't just wash the pain in the sore muscles away but also all his feelings and concerns.</p><p>While sitting in the bathtub he couldn't help his thoughts always wandering off to Draco Malfoy. The one person he did not want to think about but he couldn't stop it.</p><p>When Harry stepped out of the bathroom he realised that it had gotten late. It was quiet in the hallways and dark as well.</p><p>He took out his wand to cast Lumos. But the little light ball which appeared started drifting into a different direction. Harry followed it confused.</p><p>After a while, the light stopped moving and Harry could hear muffled voices behind the door.</p><p>Harry needed a few seconds to realise that he was standing in front of the infirmary.</p><p>The door was ajar and Harry could see Mc Gonagall and Madame Pomfrey standing around one of the beds.</p><p>"I am not sure he will survive Minerva, I did everything I could but not even I could help him much. Most people don't survive a fall like this."</p><p>Harry instantly knew they were talking about Draco.</p><p>"I tried to heal some of his broken bones at least but even that was difficult. He's very weak. I don't know if he will survive the night."</p><p>"Isn't there a potion that could help or a special plant-"</p><p>"No Minerva, even they have limits and if you don't want to cast black magic there is nothing we could do for him."</p><p>Mc Gonagall sighed and walked towards the door. "Good Night and let's pray he will make it through the night."</p><p>Harry hid behind a column and waited until she had vanished into the darkness.</p><p>Then, he walked into the dark room. Madame Pomfrey was gone as well so he went straight towards the bed with the blonde boy.</p><p>He was laying there, motionless and pale. Some smaller wounds were already healing but Harry could see his legs both in plaster. His breath was going slowly but steadily.</p><p>Without noticing Harry touched Draco's arm and started drawing small circles on it.  What the hell was he actually doing here?<br/>
He didn't know.</p><p>But he knew that he felt sorry for Draco.  In all the years Draco had been mean to him and his friends but nothing more. He was not a bad person and he did not deserve to suffer so much pain and misery.</p><p>Harry noticed the strand of hair that had fallen in Draco's face.<br/>
He slowly put out his hand and gently shoved it back.</p><p>"Please live, for me." Harry whispered in his ear.</p><p>"You're strong, you'll survive I know it."</p><p>Harry started to feel tired so he slowly stood up from the edge of the bed and walked away into the dormitory. Not without a last glance at the boy he suddenly cared so much about.</p><p>When had he started caring about Draco Malfoy?</p><p>In the following night Harry dreamt much.<br/>
All the memories that contained the blonde boy repeated constantly in his head.</p><p>But why him?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay that's the second chapter. I hope you liked it &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Close yet distant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's POV</p><p>It had been 3 weeks since the quidditch match and nothing had changed yet. Malfoy was still unconscious and motionless. But he was alive.</p><p>The lessons had started again and everyone was focused on their own life again. Not Harry. He only lived for the boy with the blonde hair and ice blue eyes.</p><p>At daytime he did his school work and went to quidditch practice while at night he sneaked into the infirmary.</p><p>Most of the time he just laid his head on Draco's slowly rising chest and listened to his heartbeat. On other days he whispered things in his ear, hoping it would reach him somehow .</p><p>"Please come back, Malfoy. I miss your."</p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>„Good morning little dragon, it's your birthday. I can't believe you're already turning 8! You're growing so fast" Narcissa chattered happily.</p><p>Draco jumped out of the bed and hugged his mum tightly.</p><p>" Your dad will be home soon." Narcissa explained. Lucius had been away for a few months to do some business in New York."</p><p>Dracos face saddened. "But mum he is always so mean to us. He scares me. And he doesn't treat Dobby well but Dobby is my friend."</p><p>"Draco, Dobby is a servant- not your friend. He's just a house elf, understand?</p><p>Draco nodded disappointed.</p><p>"3 more years and you can go to Hogwarts. Isn't that brilliant? Are you looking forward to it sweetheart?"</p><p>"Yes, very much Mum. I can't wait to learn all the cool things and I really want to be friends with the boy who lived." Draco exclaimed excited.</p><p>"I am sure we will be best friends. I hope he gets sorted into Slytherin as well. It's clearly the best house you could get in, right mummy?"</p><p>"That's true Draco." Narcissa replied proudly.</p><p>" But let's go downstairs and have a look at your presents, alright? </p><p> </p><p>Time skip - 6 years later, Draco's 14th birthday. </p><p> </p><p>Draco was wandering alone through the hallways of Hogwarts. It was 4 o clock in the night and his birthday as well. Not that anyone would know or remember. He did not care about birthday wishes except maybe from his parents or if he had someone else who was as close as them or maybe-</p><p>maybe closer.</p><p>Not that there was anyone.</p><p>He was alone in this school, in this world.</p><p>Suddenly Potter appeared from around the corner. Dracos heart jumped.</p><p>"Pottah, what are you doing here, searching for a new little adventure to become a little more famous?"</p><p>"I could ask you the same question, Malfoy." Harry spit out.</p><p>"I am just wandering around, getting a clear head. What would you care."</p><p>Harry came closer. "Today is your birthday, isn't it?"</p><p>Draco gasped. "How do YOU know, Pottah"</p><p>"I saw the look on your face. It's the look of a sad boy who wishes someone would remember his birthday. Trust me, I had the same expression on my face for years before I came to Hogwarts, of course."</p><p>"You know nothing about me, Pottah" Draco replied angrily.</p><p>"I do know more about you than you think, Malfoy."</p><p>Draco's chest rose in anger. "Piss off you Prat!" he yelled and walked away.</p><p>"Happy birthday Malfoy!" Harry yelled.</p><p>Draco's heart jumped foolishly.</p><p> </p><p>Now Draco was alone again. The flashbacks were gone and there was just darkness left.</p><p>But then he heard something.</p><p>First it was just a whisper but then it grew louder and louder until the spoken words filled his whole head.</p><p>"Please wake up and come back to me, Malfoy.</p><p>Wasn't that the black haired boy's voice? The one that made his heart jump out of his chest or gave im shivers. How did he call him? Potter?</p><p>Harry's POV </p><p>He was still holding Draco's hand and prayed that he would wake up when suddenly, something grabbed his hand tight. Harry looked up but before he could look at the entwined hands, he drowned in the pair of light blue eyes that were staring at him.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Malfoy!“</p><p>"Potter?"</p><p>Harry flinched and pulled his hand away from Draco's.</p><p>„You are awake! How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Yes- I know you're surprised and I am sorry, I don't want to fight, I'll go find Madame Pom-"</p><p>"NO" Draco interrupted. "Please don't go and I am not surprised. I saw you in my dream. Actually I am glad you are here" Draco explained.</p><p>Harry was searching for a hint of sarcasm but he couldn't find one. That boy was dead serious.</p><p>"Oh and who is Madam Pomfrey and where am I?"</p><p>Harry started to feel concerned. "You can't remember her? She's our school nurse. Okay what else CAN you remember?" he asked.</p><p>"You and my mum, a bit about my dad but nothing good, a bit of my childhood in Malfoy Manor and a bit about Hogwarts... That's it."</p><p>"Oh." Harry said. "That's not much, I am sorry but uhh it's great that you can remember some things at least and if you want I can help you remembering the rest. I mean only if you want of course."</p><p>"That would be amazing, Potter" the blonde boy replied weakly.</p><p>"You seem tired, Malfoy. Get some rest. I will go to sleep as well because it is quite late. But I will come back tomorrow evening, okay?"</p><p>"That's okay, good night, Potter" Draco murmured.</p><p>Harry smiled and left the infirmary- happier than ever.</p><p>Malfoy liked him.</p><p>DRACO MALFOY LIKED HIM!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Words Aren't Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco's POV </p><p>Just as the sun started rising, Madame Pomfrey came in. When she saw Draco being awake, she hurried outside again and came back a few seconds later - this time with a woman in her late fifties. Both walked straight to his bed. </p><p>"Malfoy, you are awake that's brilliant!" the unknown woman exclaimed happily." </p><p>"How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" Madame Pomfrey asked concerned and checked his body.</p><p>"I am okay, Madame, my leg hurts a little and my head as well but I am fine." </p><p>The nurse smiled. "That is great progress. The pain should be gone in a few days as well."</p><p>"Can you remember what happened to you?" the other woman asked. </p><p>"Not quite, I can remember that we played quidditch but that's it." </p><p>"Don't worry, most people can't remember the minutes before their accident. Your memory about that will come back eventually." </p><p>"Okay that's great" Draco replied. </p><p>"We leave you for now Malfoy. I will come every 3 hours to check on you and to give you the medicine that fastens the healing process. You can leave the infirmary in a week. Get some rest now" </p><p>Draco nodded. </p><p>Both of the women  turned around and headed back to the door. But before closing it, Madame Pomfrey turned around again.</p><p>"One last question, can you remember everything else except the accident?"</p><p>Draco wanted to answer with no but he bit his lip. If I tell her that I can only remember a few things, they will keep me in here for longer or think I lost my mind he thought. </p><p>"Yes I can." he replied, his voice slightly trembling.   </p><p>The nurse nodded satisfied and closed the door behind her. </p><p>Draco exhaled deeply. He missed Potter</p><p> </p><p>Harry's POV </p><p>Harry was sitting in potions class but he could not focus, especially not on Snape's monotone voice. He just wanted to visit Draco. Actually he wanted to touch every inch of him, taste him, kiss him - </p><p>"Potter! Stop dreaming in my class and pay attention!" Snape yelled. </p><p>After eating dinner in the great hall, Harry was literally running to the infirmary. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he did not recognise the girl in front of him and pumped right into her.</p><p>"Watch where you're going, Gryffindor!" it was Pansy. </p><p>"Sorry!" Harry mumbled und walked around her into the infirmary. </p><p>Due to his critical health, Draco got a separate little room, which Harry entert now. How convenient, he thought. </p><p>He pushed open the door. And there he sat. Draco Malfoy, prettier as ever. </p><p>"Hey Potter I missed you, I am glad you're here and-" </p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, Harry had already stepped forward, leaned in, grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. </p><p>He could feel Draco being surprised and stiff for a moment but then he gently kissed back. </p><p>That was the moment Harry Potter knew there would never be anyone else but him. </p><p>He was in heaven. </p><p>Harry opened his mouth in hunger. </p><p>Draco tasted so good. </p><p>Harry moved his body so that he could sit on the Slytherin's lap. Draco pulled him closer, holding Harry with one hand, the other one was grabbing his neck. Their hearts started beating in an identical, fast rhythm. </p><p>Draco started to pull off Harrys shirt and traced his fingers across the muscular, hard body. </p><p>"I think I love you, Potter." Draco whispered in Harry's ear.</p><p>"I think I secretly loved you from the first day I saw you, I just needed some time to realise that." Harry whispered back. </p><p>Draco chuckled. "Took you quite long, didn't it?" </p><p>"Better than never." Harry replied in a deep raspy voice. </p><p>"I want you Potter, more than I could express in words." </p><p>Harry stopped kissing Draco and looked in his ice blue eyes.</p><p>"I want you too, Malfoy but not today."</p><p>"Why not?" he replied disappointed. </p><p>"Because I don't want to do it here:" Harry pointed to the wall of the infirmary. </p><p>"And I want you to be completely healed and ready for this. Also we barely know each other." </p><p>Draco exhaled. "You are right. We should get to know each other better before we do it." </p><p>Harry nodded and moved a few inches away from Draco. </p><p>"Can you please stay for a while?" the blonde boy asked. </p><p>Harry nodded happily. "I would love to, honestly."</p><p>"Could you also help me memorise everything important I need to know?"</p><p>He started to sound a little desperate now. </p><p>"Hey sure I can but why are you so worried? Didn't you tell anyone?"</p><p>"I did not." Draco murmured, staring down at his blanket. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I was scared that they would keep me in here longer or think I had gone crazy. I hated to admit I can't do something even if it's just remembering. I did not want them to think I am weak." </p><p>"You are not weak, Draco, you are amazing, smart, strong, hot..."</p><p>"Did you just call me hot?" </p><p>"Maybe." Harry replied and started to blush. </p><p>And then Draco started laughing. </p><p>Harry had never heard him laugh like that before.</p><p>It was the most beautiful sound Harry had ever heard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't like this chapter cause everything is very rushed but I hope you enjoyed it anyways.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Scarlet Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's POV</p><p>Harry's day started completely normal until the moment he looked into the mirror. There were hickeys all over his neck. And he remembered last night. He expected it to be unreal, just a dream but his neck told a different story. He really kissed Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Oh no. What was wrong with him?</p><p>Harry picked up his shoe angrily and threw it against his mirror.</p><p>Had he finally completely fallen for that blond idiot? Yes.</p><p>Did Draco only like him because he fell 30 feet and hit his head hard? Definitely.</p><p>Does this - whatever they had now,  meant trouble? A lot.</p><p>Harry sighed and fell onto his bed.</p><p>"Oh.Someone seems to have a bad day." Ron shouted from the other end of the room.</p><p>"Is it because you forgot to do the potions homework, cause me too-"</p><p>"God damn it, Ron could you just piss off or I make you." Harry shouted annoyed.</p><p>"Bloody hell! Harry, you already sound like Malfoy. You definitely spend too much time with him."</p><p>Harry froze.</p><p>"I was just joking, calm down. What's wrong with you? You've been weird for weeks now."</p><p>Oh he had no idea.</p><p>"Just stressed because of the exams, sorry. I gotta go or I'll be late." He murmured and left the room. </p><p> </p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>Draco was so sick of this , sick of being stuck in this damn bed for hours, sick of not remembering, sick of the pain, sick of missing Potter...</p><p>He tried to focus on studying the things for the weeks he had missed. It was useless he couldn't concentrate and without a proper memory all the words made no sense.</p><p>Frustrated he threw the book away and stared at the ceiling. He needed to remember. The final exams were in a few weeks and he had to pass them but he couldn't without a memory.</p><p>The most frightening was the thought of what his father might say or do to him if he didn't pass. Draco had no clear memory. Just blurry pictures but the emotions and stress that were connected with his father still existed.</p><p>The fear of not being good enough, of disappointing him was stronger than anything except the fear of remembering.</p><p>What things would he remember? Would he be a different person? Would he maybe even be like his father?</p><p>But suddenly his door opened and Potter stood in front of him. All his bad thoughts were washed away. </p><p>"Harry you're here!" Draco exclaimed delighted. "I missed you so much!"</p><p>But Harry did not move or say anything. He was just staring at him. </p><p>"Is something wrong?" Draco asked with a lower, concerned voice. </p><p>The dark haired boy sighed and went to sit on the edge of the bed, next to Draco.</p><p>"I am sorry about yesterday." Harry said.</p><p>"But why are you sorry? I loved it!"</p><p>Harry grimaced and avoided Draco's gaze. "I did not think about what I was doing and maybe it was a mistake."</p><p>Draco's eyes widened. "But why? We both like each other very much and nothing felt wrong yesterday." </p><p>"You don't understand it, Malfoy. If you could remember-"</p><p>"I need to remember, Potter. That's it. There must be way." </p><p>Draco sounded desperate but that's also how he felt. </p><p>Desperate. </p><p>"Potter, please" he begged.</p><p>Harry was quiet for a second but then he turned around and faced Draco.</p><p>"I might have an idea but I have to ask someone to help."</p><p>"What is it?" Draco wanted to know. </p><p>"There is a special potion that can bring back lost memory. I have heard Snape talking about it in class. It's just difficult to brew it and I am not quite the best in potions so I will ask Hermione to help us." </p><p>"It's just that..." </p><p>"What?" Draco asked.</p><p>"I am afraid that you will hate me after you get your memory back..."</p><p>The Slytherin did not know what to say, instead he gently grabbed Harry's hand and entwined it with his own. </p><p>Harry did not pull back.</p><p>"Listen, Potter, I know that I have feelings for you and I am pretty sure that I had them before as well. Maybe I did not show you but I had. I know you are beautiful and funny and brave and just because I will get my memory back won't mean I will forget about this. About us. And whatever I said to you in the past. I am sorry if it hurt you. But now is what matters, the future is what matters and I hope you will be at my side because I wish nothing more."</p><p>Harry blinked the tears in his eyes away. </p><p>"Well Malfoy, I always found your mean side pretty hot but I start to like this side of you as well."</p><p>Draco chuckled.</p><p>" I should go now." Harry exclaimed.</p><p>"One kiss before you go, please."</p><p>Harry nodded and bend down. </p><p>When his lips met Harry's Draco's heart melted.</p><p>His lips were so soft, the kiss gentle, but passionate at the same time. </p><p>He shrieked when Potter suddenly lifted him up gently and sat him onto the windowsill.</p><p>They were now the same height. </p><p>Draco tried to pull Harry even closer and cupped his face. </p><p>He cursed his legs which were still in a white cast.</p><p>All he felt was Potter. </p><p>After a few minutes, Harry suddenly stopped. </p><p>"I think I hear someone coming" he said panicking.  </p><p>As fast as the slender boy could, he carried Draco back into the bed and then crawled under it. </p><p>When the door opened and Madame Pomfrey came to check on him, Draco had to held back his laughter. </p><p>After a while she finally turned around and Harry took his chance and left the room as fast and quiet as possible, not without a last smirk in Draco's direction, of course.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's POV</p><p>"You need what?" Hermione exclaimed surprised.</p><p>Harry swallowed.</p><p>"I need you to help me brewing a memory potion."</p><p>"But why? For what do you need a memory potion?"</p><p>"I uhm forgot something important about transfiguration and it will be the main topic in the exams-"</p><p>Hermione looked at him and exhaled deeply.</p><p>"Stop lying, you're a miserable liar, Harry."</p><p>Harry sighed.</p><p>"Okay you're right, I lied but I can't tell you why I need it. You have to trust me, it's important."</p><p>Hermione looked at him for a few seconds, her smart brown eyes examining him. </p><p>Then she finally said;</p><p>"Alright I'll help you. But just because you're my best friend."</p><p>"Thank you so much Hermione, you're brilliant, truly." Harry said relived.</p><p>"I know, let's get started." she replied enthusiastically.</p><p>"I'll do some research on how to brew the potion and which ingredients we need. We'll meet in the common room in 3 hours."  </p><p>Harry nodded and walked to his next lesson.</p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>"I am glad you're feeling better, son" <br/>Lucius said.</p><p>Draco tried his best to fake a smile.</p><p>His dad had decided to visit Draco after the school informed him that he had woken up.</p><p>"Actually whoever was responsible for that accident should be punished." He went on. You could have died or worse, crippled forever. Imagine the shame we would have to bear."</p><p>"I couldn't imagine, father." Draco said coldly.</p><p>"Well I am glad you're doing good, you need your strength for the upcoming exams and quidditch matches. Make us proud. You're a Malfoy, son. I only accept the best."</p><p>"Yes, father. I won't disappoint you."</p><p>"Good son, I'll leave you now, there's a lot of business for me to do."</p><p>"Good Bye."</p><p>"Good Bye, father."</p><p>As soon as Lucius disappeared, Draco sunk back in his pillow and stared at the ceiling.</p><p>How could he have lived with this man as his father for 15 years?</p><p>The idea of it scared him. Was it possible that he had behaved like his father before he lost his memory?</p><p>How did he survive the live he had lived?</p><p> </p><p>-1 one day later-</p><p> </p><p>Harry's POV</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure the potion works, Hermione?" Harry asked concerned. </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course it will, I was the one who made it, wasn't I?"</p><p>The dark haired boy chuckled. "I am sorry Mione, just making sure."</p><p>"For whoever the potion is, you care about them much. Won't you tell me who it is for?"</p><p>Harry took a deep breath. </p><p>"Maybe one day."</p><p>"Okay, Harry. Now go and save your little world."</p><p>"My what?" Harry asked confused.</p><p>"Nevermind. Just go." Hermione said smiling. </p><p>And Harry grabbed the potion and left. </p><p>He still had to wait until everyone would have gone to sleep.</p><p>3 more hours.</p><p>He was circling is room restlessly.</p><p>All his thoughts were focused on the blond haired boy he started to care so much about.</p><p>Harry was aware of what could happen. Aware of the fact that Draco could treat him differently again after getting his memory back, that he could hate him.</p><p>His heart started aching just because of the thought about it. </p><p>But Harry would sacrifice this. He would sacrifice his love so that Draco could get his memory back. He started to believe that he would give away everything to make the Slytherin happier. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, it was time for Harry to leave the common room and sneak into the infirmary just like the  countless times he did before in the past weeks. </p><p>As soon as he opened the door to the Slytherins room, Harry was overwhelmed with affection and love for the blue eyed boy. </p><p>"Potter, you came!" he shouted in excitement. </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow. "What did you expect Malfoy?"</p><p>Draco smiled shyly. </p><p>This was so unusual and rare for Draco that Harry's heart skipped a beat. </p><p>He moved closer and gave Draco the memory potion.</p><p>"Are you ready, Malfoy?" </p><p>"I am - I - I don't know." Draco said quietly.</p><p>"I am scared, Potter" </p><p>"Me too, Draco but I'll be with you, okay?"</p><p>Draco nodded and took the potion. </p><p>He drunk everything in one big shot and swallowed. </p><p>At first nothing happened.</p><p>Harry noticed that he was holding his breath. </p><p>Suddenly Draco's eyes widened and a shock went through his body. </p><p>His blue eyes closed but Harry could see them moving fast under the closed eyelids.</p><p>The boys nails dug into Harry's arm.</p><p>Now Harry remembered what Snape had mentioned about the memory potion. The person who drank it had to endure great pain for a few minutes. Especially bad memories caused a lot of pain and Harry thought that Draco must have a lot of them.</p><p>He sat onto the bed and gently pulled Draco's slender body closer to him, so that his head was resting on Harry's chest. </p><p>A silent whimper escaped Draco's mouth and Harry shuttered. </p><p>Then he started to whisper in Draco's ear. </p><p>Loving and fighting, accusing, denying<br/>I can't imagine a world with you gone<br/>The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of<br/>I'd be so lost if you left me alone.</p><p>Hold on, I still want you<br/>Come back, I still need you<br/>Let me take your hand, I'll make it right<br/>I swear to love you all my life<br/>Hold on, I still need you.</p><p>A tear escaped Harry and ran down his cheeks. </p><p>The moment it fell on Draco's pale skin, his eyes opened. </p><p>Forest green eyes met ice blue ones.</p><p> </p><p>Time stood still for a second.</p><p> </p><p>But then reality broke through.</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin flinched and escaped Harry's embrace. </p><p>Harry understood immediately and stood up. </p><p>Draco seemed to be fighting with himself, torn between telling him to stay or go.</p><p>"Leave me alone, Pottah!" he finally said.</p><p>Harry could feel his heart shatter into pieces and turned around to leave.</p><p>On his way out of the infirmary he hoped that Draco would call after him, begging him to come back.</p><p>With every step, the distance grew closer and the pain in his heart heavier. </p><p>The moment he left the infirmary wing, his last hope faded and he sunk to his knees, his hands pressing against the cold floor. </p><p>He had lost him.</p><p>He never even belonged to him in the first place, yet it hurt all the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ruthless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco's POV</p><p>It's been 5 days since Draco took the memory potion. He hadn't seen Potter since then. </p><p>Yesterday he was finally allowed to leave the infirmary after Madame Pomfrey spend an eternity checking his whole body. Everything was perfectly healed, well everything that could be healed.</p><p>Not his broken soul and heart.</p><p>They couldn't be fixed so easily.  </p><p>But Draco wished it could. </p><p>He hoped for numbness at least.</p><p>But he was not lucky enough. </p><p>It felt like his soul was trying to rip itself apart in two pieces. </p><p>Draco was constantly trapped between playing his role as the perfect son, the perfect, proud, Draco Malfoy and the part he tried to hide so desperately, the young, lost boy who was craving a lovable, understanding family and a soulmate who could give him all the warmth, care and affection he never received before. </p><p>The Slytherin walked to the window, still limping a bit.</p><p>But he needed the physical pain to endure.</p><p>He opened the window and breathed in the cold fresh air of the night</p><p>He knew he never had a choice.</p><p>There was no place for his soft side in this world, his father had made sure of that.</p><p>He cursed the last weeks he had spend without a memory. He was a coward, revealing all his true feelings to Potter, although it had surprised him that the dark haired boy had felt the same or at least something similar. </p><p>But it was a mistake. He had been weak and Draco would never ever again let his guards down and someone come close to him again.</p><p>He simply could not afford it. </p><p>Draco closed the window and walked over to his mirror.</p><p>The reflection revealed a pale face with dark rings under the cold, blue eyes. </p><p>Draco grabbed his chin and slowly turned his head.</p><p>Worthless &amp; weak, he thought. </p><p>Finally he crawled into his bed, staring at the canopy as if he could find answers there.</p><p>His fingers were pressed on his heart, trying to choke it and let all his feelings die.</p><p>Especially the ones for Harry had to die immediately. </p><p> </p><p>Harry's POV</p><p> </p><p>Harry woke up from another nightmare. He was bathed in cold sweat and his blanket had fallen onto the floor. </p><p>It was the same nightmare every time. The blonde boy was kissing him, loving him and then left him alone in a hollow darkness.  </p><p>Harry got up and jumped under the shower to get rid of his sweat and sorrows.</p><p>Afterwards he got ready for his first lesson, Defense Against The Dark Arts and walked to the classroom. His friends were already waiting and both, Hermione and Ron looked at him in concern. </p><p>"I am okay, it's nothing." Harry replied annoyed and sat down on the empty chair next to Ron.</p><p>The lesson was about to start when suddenly the door opened again.  </p><p>A slender figure appeared in the doorframe and Harry recognised him immediately. </p><p>He would recognise him everywhere. </p><p>His heart jumped foolishly. </p><p>As soon as possible, Harry tried to look away but the blonde boy had already laid his eyes on him.</p><p>They were staring at him coldly and Harry thought they would pierce right through his soul. </p><p>All the gentleness and warmth was wiped away.</p><p>"Mister Malfoy, I didn't expected to see you in class already." the teacher exclaimed. </p><p>"I am glad to be here again." Draco replied monotonously. </p><p>The lesson started and Harry drifted away in this thoughts until he heard something about duelling and partner work.</p><p>"We are doing a partner work. One of you will cast a jinx and the other one tries to defend himself. You can use everything we have learned until now."</p><p>"Granger you will work with Mrs. Parkinson, Weasley you will work with Mr. Longbottom and Potter,  you will work with Malfoy." </p><p>Harry froze. </p><p>Before he could say something Draco already appeared and smiled coldly. </p><p>Harry took a deep breath and stood up.</p><p>Draco had already drawn his wand and started to mumble something.</p><p>Before the dark haired boy could react, he got knocked off his feet.</p><p>"What are you doing, Pottah?, Sleeping?" </p><p>Harry flinched at his voice -so familiar yet so cold. </p><p>Draco attacked again, this time hurting Harry's shoulder. </p><p>The new flash of pain caused an adrenaline rush and anger rose in Harry.</p><p>"That's it Malfoy, I'll destroy you!" He yelled and attacked.</p><p>Draco raised his wand in the last second and fired back.</p><p>Each of them was completely focused on the other one. </p><p>Circling each other, attacking, moving.</p><p>The air was heated and there was a strange tension.</p><p>The others had stop their duels to watch the two boys fight. </p><p>Both of them fought with anger but also with a strange passion as if there was something special, intimate going on between them. </p><p>Both boys were equally good and there was no end in sight.</p><p>Soon they reached the end of the lesson and the teacher stopped their duel. </p><p>After receiving congrats for how amazing they had fought, both left.</p><p>But before their path parted, they were facing each other.</p><p>"Good fight Malfoy. I did not know you were that giftet in duelling ." </p><p>Harry said while examining the other boys face. He was so beautiful. </p><p>"Go to hell, Potter." Draco spit out.</p><p>Harry turned around and left.</p><p>Awkwardly grinning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Perfectly Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco's POV</p><p>After the incident in the DATDA classroom Draco had walked straight into the Slytherin dormitory. He had his own room- his father had arranged that for him in the first year. And for the first time Draco was glad to be alone. He felt completely confused, shocked and angry.</p><p>His mood didn't get any better after his father had visited-</p><p>Actually, it just got worse. He had to listen to Lucius talking about how dissatisfied he was with Draco's test results and that his accident just ruined everything. After he had told Draco about the Dark Lord and had mentioned his plans for Draco joining the Death eaters, Draco felt devastated.</p><p>It had gotten late and he tried to fall asleep but he could not find any rest. <br/>Too many thoughts swarmed around restless in his head and the young boy was scared his demons would win the constant fight.</p><p>After minutes of staring in the darkness, Draco decided to get some fresh air and hoped it would help him feeling a little better. </p><p>As quiet as possible he put on his shoes and cardigan, moving soundlessly to not wake the other Slytherins.</p><p>When he wandered around in the silent castle, he remembered when he met Harry in one of these sleepless nights on his birthday. Just the memory of it warmed his numb heart.</p><p> He did really think about where he was going and reacted quite surprised when he stopped at the shore of the Black Lake. </p><p>Draco knelt down and slid his fingers through the cold, clear water. He had spend much time down here in his first years at Hogwarts. The calm depths of the lake, the sound of the ripples when the wind was blowing over the lake and the reflection of the sun rays or the star light made him feel more relaxed, secure and welcome. </p><p>He was so focused on taking in the beauty of the landscape around him that he did not hear someone stepping next to him. As soon as he heard the melodic voice he flinched and turned around.</p><p>"Malfoy?"</p><p>"Pottah?"</p><p>"What are you doing here?" </p><p>"What does it look like?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Honestly? It looks like you are about to drown yourself in the depths of the lake."</p><p>"Pretty close." Draco mumbled. He was very distracted by the beautiful green colour of Harry's eyes.</p><p>"Are you staring at me?"</p><p>"No absolutely not- I mean why would I-"</p><p>"We need to talk!" Harry interrupted him.</p><p>"There is nothing to talk about, Pottah. Go away!"</p><p>Harry ignored him and sat down next to Draco. </p><p>Draco did not move away. He just avoided Harry's gaze. </p><p>"Listen,  I know what you are feeling and I know what I am feeling and-"</p><p>"You know nothing about me, Pottah. Draco whispered"</p><p>Harry moved closer and grabbed Draco's hands, they were thin and slender- the hands of an artist.</p><p>Draco tried to pull back but Harry held them tight and the other boy gave up soon.</p><p>"I know what you are feeling Draco, I know how your father treats you and how much it affects you. I know you are trying to hide your soft, vulnerable side so desperately but you can't conceal it. The time in the infirmary after your accident was wonderful, you showed me your real side, the real Draco without all the burdens that your family put on you and I fell in love with you, I have always felt a strange attraction to you, Malfoy but in this hospital room, where I could see who you really are, I started loving you. And I don't want to &amp; I can't live another day without telling you this, I want you to remember. Please remember us, remember what we had."</p><p>The cord snapped. Draco could not hold back his tears anymore and started sobbing. All the feelings he had to hide and lock inside the deepest corners of his mind for so long broke through. </p><p>Harry pulled him in a warm hug, holding him as tight as if his life would depend on it.</p><p>Draco laid his head on the the dark haired boy's shoulder and soon it was soaked with tears but Harry did not care. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry's POV </p><p> </p><p>Harry woke up shaking. Both must have fallen asleep after a while. The sky was still dark indicating they haven't slept for too long. </p><p>Harry slowly sat up and his gaze met Draco's.</p><p>"Slept well, Potter?"</p><p>"My back is aching." Harry said but a smile started to appear on his face.</p><p>"Potter, I am sorry because of yesterday and about the things you said-"</p><p>"Yes?" Harry asked.</p><p>"You were right, I think deeply inside of me I've always liked you and I am sick of pretending I don't. I love you and I need you by my side." </p><p>"That's- that's bri-lliant" Harry stuttered.</p><p>Draco's eyes widened as soon as he recognized that the boy in front of him was shivering. Immediately he got rid of his cardigan and gave it Harry. </p><p>The smiled he earned from Harry was worth everything. </p><p>"Thanks." Harry whispered. </p><p>Draco could not hold himself back anymore and grabbed Harry's waist to pull him closer.</p><p>He cupped his cheeks and whispered "I'd be lost without you." before he pressed his lips on Harry's. His lips felt so soft and warm. Draco's kiss was gentle and careful as if he wanted show the other boy how much he cared and loved him. </p><p>Their silhouettes contrasted starkly against the rising sun. </p><p>Two people that were deeply entwined and only had eyes for one another.</p><p>Two lovers who's heart beat in the same rhythm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco's POV </p><p>Draco woke up with an aching back but a huge smile on his face. He felt happier than ever before   because he finally found this one person who makes life worthy living. Never in his dreams he would have imagined that he would date Harry Potter although he secretly had known that there would've never been someone else for him. </p><p>It was Harry or no one.</p><p>It had always been Harry. </p><p>Draco got ready for today's lesson and hummed happily while changing his clothes. He was not really looking forward to the classes but for what came after - his date with Harry. They would meet right after their lessons so Draco made sure he looked as handsome as possible. When he looked into his mirror, he noticed a slight change. His whole face seemed more content, he looked less pale and his eyes were glowing in the lightest shade of blue almost grey. </p><p> </p><p>Harry's POV</p><p> </p><p>Harry arrived breathlessly in front of the transfiguration class room. He had to run all the way from the Gryffindor common room because he had overslept. The past night had been very eventful. He could not stop thinking about the blonde boy. His boy. </p><p>As soon as he entered the classroom his gaze met Draco's. The Slytherin smiled happily but not before making sure nobody was looking. Harry blushed and shyly smiled back. He took his seat next to Ron. </p><p>"You act pretty weird today, Harry" </p><p>"Says the one who acts weird all the time." Harry replied annoyed. </p><p>"I take that as a compliment but seriously, you have been acting different for weeks. The past days you were super depressed and today you shine like the god damn sun itself and you hardly talk to us." </p><p>Harry exchanged a concerned look with Draco. </p><p>Ron looked alarmed.</p><p>"Does it have to do something with Malfoy?"</p><p>"N-No?!" Harry stuttered.</p><p>Suddenly Mc Gonagall entered the class room and Harry had never been so content about the sight of a teacher who was about to start the class. Now he could escape the weird conversation with Ron. </p><p>After the lesson, Harry hurried to get out of the classroom and left the castle to meet Draco. </p><p>He was a bit nervous when he finally reached the edge of the forbidden forest. It was definitely not the place you would like to spend your first date at but both had agreed on keeping their relationship a secret and no one would possibly look for them in the forbidden forest. </p><p>As soon as Harry stepped into the forest, darkness was all around him but it was calming somehow. After a while he noticed that the forest was completely silent. He walked until he reached a huge old oak tree - the meeting point. But Draco was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>"Draco? Are you there?" Harry yelled into the silence. His voice was was a little shaky.</p><p>Suddenly he heard a noise and Harry's gazed fixed on the branches of the oak tree. Something heavy jumped down the tree right behind Harry but he was too slow to turn around and the - whatever was attacking him, grabbed his waist, twisted his head and-</p><p> </p><p>pressed a soft kiss on his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"For gods sake Malfoy, you scared me to death!" Harry yelled.</p><p>Draco just chuckled and replied: "You should have seen you face, it was so hilarious."</p><p>Harry crossed his arms and started pouting. </p><p>Draco stepped closer and whispered: "But if you want, you can have a kiss as an excuse."</p><p>"Just one?" Harry asked a little disappointed. </p><p>"As many as you want" Draco answered and grabbed the dark haired boy's waist and pulled him closer. </p><p>After a few minutes, Draco had pressed Harry against the tree, one hand cupped his cheeks while the other one was trailing along his waist. Their tongues were entwined and both boys were breathing heavily. Harry was breathing Draco's air which felt extremely intime. His breath tasted like apple tea and a slight of mint.</p><p>Soon they both took a break to regain their breaths. Harry slid down the stem and tugged on the taller boy's hand, signalling him to do the same. As soon as Draco sat down next to Harry, he placed his head on Draco's shoulder and buried his face in his jumper. </p><p>Draco stroke gently through Harry's hair and mumbled "I love this Harry, I love you, it's the best thing that ever happened to me." </p><p>"You're so cu-"</p><p>Suddenly a huge spider broke through the trees and all 8 eyes were fixed directly on the two boy's </p><p>"I got this!" Harry yelled and pulled out his wand. </p><p>He stepped forward and started to attack the spider trying his best to shield Draco from it.</p><p>His thoughts about Draco distracted Harry for a second and the spider managed to reach Harry and he got hurled against the tree. </p><p> </p><p>Draco's POV</p><p> </p><p>Draco internally cursed that they've never learned how to defend oneself from gigantic spiders before but as soon as he noticed that the spider had hurt Harry something in him switched and he attacked furiously. </p><p>in his head he went through all the jinxes they had ever learned.</p><p>"Immobilus!" he yelled.</p><p>The spider froze. </p><p>Right after Draco made sure that the spider could not move anymore he ran to Harry.</p><p>"Potter! he screamed in concern. "Are you hurt?"</p><p>"I am okay, just hit my head a bit." Harry replied in a low voice.</p><p>"Let me check your head!" Draco demanded.</p><p>He carefully placed his hands on Harry's cheeks and slowly tilted the smaller boys head.</p><p>There was wound where Harry's head had hit the tree. </p><p>"We should better get that fixed in the castle."</p><p>Harry just mumbled something and leaned his head against Draco's shoulder.</p><p>"Hey lad's did ye maybe see a giant spider somewhere?" a deep voice broke through the silence.</p><p>"Hagrid!?" Draco said in shock. </p><p>"That's right Mr. Malfoy. What are you and Harry both doing here?"</p><p>"UH- UHM- We" Draco stuttered trying desperately to find a good reason. </p><p>"We saw your spider and thought uhh that we should look after her."</p><p>"Oh really? that's very nice of ye. I see you show big potential in care of magical creatures. Anyways, lads it was great to meet you but I need to check up on Aragon. See you around."</p><p>Hagrid waved and walked away.</p><p>Draco exhaled deeply. "Ugh that was close." </p><p>"But we should better go now. Can you walk?"</p><p>Harry tried to stand up but he whined in pain and touched his head.</p><p>"Okay shit, I have to carry you Potter."</p><p>Harry just wimmernd and stretched out his arms like a child that wants to be carried.</p><p>Draco sighed and carefully picked him up in bridal style. </p><p>Now the only challenge was to get back into the castle - without anyone noticing</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not updating for so long ;-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fine Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco's POV</p><p>Draco was breathing heavily when he finally reached the castle. He didn't really know what to do with the dark haired boy in his arms, who's head was pressed adoringly against Draco's chest. It was too risky to go into the infirmary. People would notice something was weird. After moments of thinking and considering, Draco finally decided to do the riskiest thing ever. He would take him to his own room in the Slytherin dormitory. </p><p>As silent as possible he tried to open the door and sneaked into the Common room. Luckily, everyone was in the Great Hall to eat Dinner right now. For the first time, Draco felt content about having his little private room. </p><p>As soon as he reached the ancient bed, Draco gently laid Harry on the dark green, velvet blanket and placed his head on the soft cushions. He made sure the door was locked and carefully pulled Harry's shoes off. He could have taken his trousers and shirt off as well but Draco was scared to wake him up and additionally, he didn't know if Harry would be comfortable with it in the first place. </p><p>Soon he pulled off his own shoes, changed into more comfortable clothing and sat next to where Harry was still peacefully sleeping. Draco just stared at him, admiring every inch of the beautiful young boy's face. And he thought: If I could only choose one thing to look at forever in this world, it would be him.</p><p>After he had studied his face for a while and gently outlined the contours with his fingers, he stood up to get his sketch book. No one else knew that he loved to draw. It was one of the secrets he kept hidden deeply inside of him. </p><p>He had never drawn Harry before. Draco had found it difficult to express all of his beauty and angelic features in a picture and if he would have drawn a picture, it would have revealed and clarified all his feelings and he had been desperately trying to avoid that.</p><p>But now he did not care anymore. He needed to draw him. And so he started.</p><p>Sometimes, Draco would stop for a second, only to press a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead or to stroke through his black hair.</p><p>As he got tired by the time, Draco hid the sketch book under the bed and took an additional blanket out of his wardrobe, which he gently pulled over both of their bodies. When he noticed the slight shutter next to him, he moved closer to Harry. Draco inhaled his scent, which smelt like fresh cut grass and pine and cuddled up against him.</p><p>Draco exhaled deeply and for the first time, he felt like he could breathe freely. He felt light and safe next to Harry and suddenly Draco realised: </p><p>He was exactlywhere he was supposed to be and nothing had ever felt so right. </p><p>With this thought he closed his eyes and fell asleep. For the first time in years, he slept peacefully. </p><p> </p><p>Harry's POV</p><p>Harry woke up with a  headache but he did not feel entirely bad. When he sat up he noticed Draco staring at him and then he noticed the room he was in.</p><p>"What happened and where are we? Oh god, are we in the Slytherin dorm-"</p><p>"Calm down Potter, it's my own private room." Draco said and gently put a strand of Harry's hair back behind his ears.</p><p>"I did not know what to do last evening so I brought you with me into my room, it was the safest option." he continued.</p><p>"You hit your head quite badly huh?"</p><p>" I guess so" Harry mumbled.</p><p>"Let me check your head, alright?" Draco asked and gently touched Harry's head. The blood had dried already and the wound didn't seem as big as yesterday. </p><p>"It's healing, that's great." Draco spoke in a low, caring voice.</p><p>Harry melted internally. </p><p>He did not know Draco could be that gently and caring with anyone. </p><p>"Does it still hurt?" Draco's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. </p><p>"Uhm- a bit yes but it's fine" he replied and smiled faintly.</p><p>Draco nodded and kissed Harry's head.</p><p>Just a few moments later he got pulled into Draco's lap and their lips touched. First gently, then more and more hungry and passionate. Draco grabbed Harry's hips and pressed against them while Harry was cupping Draco's face. </p><p>Suddenly the ringing of a clock interrupted them and Draco cursed and stood up. When he checked the time, his face turned pale. "FUCK, FUCK, it's nine already, our classes start now" </p><p>Harry's eyes widened and jumped out of bed to put on his shoes and help Draco putting his school things together. </p><p>About 5 minutes later, both boys were ready and they opened the door in haste and stumbled out of the room.</p><p>And Harry bumped right into someone.</p><p>His heart stopped. Slowly, he looked up.<br/>As soon as he saw the long, almost white hair Harry knew, his life was over.  He couldn’t say a word.</p><p>“D-Dad?” Draco exclaimed, his voice trembling.</p><p>“Silent son, I have heard enough already. I don’t want to hear a word from you.” Lucius said with an icy cold voice. </p><p>“You are going to your lesson now and we will talk tonight. Potter and me will have a talk right now.” </p><p>Harry swallowed  and  looked at Draco for the last time before he turned around soundless and walked away, shoulders tense and head low. </p><p>“What in gods name gives you the right to confuse and ruin my son like this!” Lucius shouted. </p><p>“You are ruining him and his reputation, it’s all your fault you worthless, poor halfblood. I don’t want to see you ever again near my son and to make sure of that I am going to send him away to Durmstrang.” </p><p>The words hit Harry completely unprepared and he breathed heavily.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy just smiled coldly and walked away without another word. </p><p>Harry leaned against Draco’s door  and slowly sunk down. He put his head on his knees and slid his arms around his legs to hold himself together.</p><p>Otherwise he might have fallen apart, piece by piece.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tw: Mentions of Abuse and Violence!</p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>The moment Draco opened the door, that led to the Charms class room everyone was staring at him. But for the first time he didn't enjoy the attention, he did not care, at all. His gaze was lowered and he mumbled a quick apology to Professor Flitwick before he sat down. </p><p>"All right class, now lets begin with the lesson. Today we'll learn the spell..."</p><p>Draco didn't even try to pay attention, it was hopeless, anyways. His thoughts would drift away eventually. He stared at the empty seat in corner, it was Harry's. What would Draco's father do to him? Would he just yell at him or maybe even beat him up like he used to beat up Draco many times when he did something wrong. Only the thought of it made him shiver. </p><p>He was sure that his father would beat him up later but this time he would really let Lucius do it without hesitating or crying, he would just sit there and bear the pain. Draco was much more concerned about Harry now. He could not let him suffer, this boy went through so much already and just deserved all the happiness in the entire world and Draco doubted that he could give it to him. </p><p>But he would. </p><p>The lesson went on and on while Draco was thinking of Harry. </p><p>Just Harry.</p><p>Suddenly everyone around him got up and left the room so the lesson must have been over. Draco got up as well and  left the class room. As he walked down the corridors to his common room, Draco already started to mentally prepare himself for the pain he'd feel soon. When he opened the door, Lucius was already waiting for him. He started smiling wickedly as soon as he noticed Draco.</p><p>"Sit down." he commanded. </p><p>Draco swallowed and sat down biting his lips in fear.</p><p>"I have only one question, son but It's very important, that's why I want you to be completely honest."</p><p>Draco just nodded.</p><p>"Do you love him?". He spat the him out in disgust. </p><p>Draco's body tensed and his fingers dug into the soft texture of the armchair, his heart beating heavily.</p><p>He could lie, tell his father everything was just some stupid game, nothing serious, a misunderstanding.</p><p>But he couldn't bring the words over his lips, this was wrong. For so many years Draco had to hide his true feelings,  conceal who he really was - almost destroying himself completely. Now, that he finally had found happiness and peace, he would never give all of this up again, for absolutely nothing, even if the prize he had to pay was high. </p><p>He listened to his steady heart, beating only for one person. </p><p>Draco suddenly found a strange courage rising in his chest, he looked up, raising his chin &amp; looking directly into his fathers eyes. </p><p>"Yes" he said proudly. </p><p>"Yes, I love him and I have loved him ever since the day I saw him standing there in front the great hall. My heart will only beat for him, forever and you can't do anything to stop it except ripping it out of my chest!" he continued. </p><p>Lucius just stared at him coldy. "All right, Draco, I think I don't even have to tell you how disappointed I am in you. Now pack your cothes!"</p><p>Draco looked up in surprise. "My clothes, why?"</p><p>"Since this school ruined and weakened you, I did what I had to do."</p><p>"F-Father, what have you done?" Draco asked in shock.</p><p>"You will transfer to Durmstrang and learn how to become a real man."</p><p>"But I can't dad, Hogwarts is my home!" Draco cried out desperately. </p><p>"Be ready in 20 minutes, we will leave tonight." </p><p>Lucius moved closer. "If not I will come personally and show you what real pain feels like" he threatened and smiled coldly. " We don't want that, do we?"</p><p>Draco just nodded because he couldn't say a word. </p><p>Lucius left and Draco was standing alone in the cold, dark room.</p><p>After a few minutes of just standing there, Draco went into his little room to pack his clothes as told. While doing so he was silently weeping . </p><p>He didn't  really own much except for some clothing, a few books and his drawing stuff. He was finished with packing soon and just lay on his bed. Staring at the canopy just like so many nights before but this time would be the last time. Forever. </p><p>Suddenly the door flew open and a stormy looking Harry  knocked him down the bed. In the next moment soft lips were pressing against Draco's. </p><p>After a few minutes of kissing, Draco pulled back and and  tried to look directly into Harry's sea green eyes.</p><p>"Harry I have to leave-"</p><p>"I know." Harry interrupted him.</p><p>"Lucius has told me the second you left for charms class. " </p><p>Draco studied Harry's face trying to find a hint of pain, despair or anything similar but there was nothing like that. </p><p>"So uhm you came to say good bye?" Draco asked. </p><p>Harry chuckled. " Seriously, have you ever read any romance novel? I came to rescue you, dumbass. I won't let you get away from me ever again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's POV</p><p>If he was being honest, Harry had no real plan for escaping Hogwarts but he knew they would figure something out together. After he had cried for 20 minutes on the cold stone floor of the Slytherin common room, he had sworn himself that he wouldn't let Draco get away from him ever again and there was no way the blonde boy would go to Durmstrang. Never. </p><p>He had spend hours in his room trying to figure out what he could do to keep Draco at Hogwarts but he didn't even got one smart idea. In the end there was just one option to stay together: leaving Hogwarts and hiding somewhere. </p><p>Harry didn't really like the fact of leaving all his friends and his only home but he had to do it for Draco, he was his some now, too. </p><p>He decided to write a letter to them at least: </p><p>Dear Hermione &amp; Ron,</p><p>When you're reading this I will long be gone. Before you continue writing, please promise me not to tell anyone else. You might have already heard that Draco and I are missing. Well, here's the reason why: I really hate the fact that you both have to find out about it in this way and wish I could tell you in person but me and Draco are dating for a few weeks now and I think I really do love him, crazy right? Yes, I would have never imagined it as well. However, someone must have seen Draco and me together and told it Mr. Malfoy. I am telling you, it was super nasty when he found out that we both were dating. He got mad and decided to send Draco away to Durmstrang! I can't let him go there. It would break him and me as well, but especially him. That's why I decided to escape with him from Hogwarts. I have no idea where we will go after we'd make it out but we have to leave tonight. I hope you two understand that I have to do this. This lad means the world to me and I cannot lose him. </p><p>Yet, it hurts to say good bye to you. I am going to miss you, guys, so much. </p><p>I hope we will meet again soon. </p><p>H. </p><p>Harry swallowed and placed the envelope on his bed. He grabbed an old shabby rucksack from under his bed and started filling it with some clothing and other essential items. </p><p>Harry was lucky that everyone was in the Great Hall to eat dinner now, so he could sneak into the Slytherin dorms easy without even using his invisibility cloak. Yet, he was still thankful to have it since the cloak would be their ticket to get out of Hogwarts unnoticed. </p><p>--------------</p><p>Now, both boys were sitting in Draco's room and Harry helped him to pack some of his clothes. The air was tense, both boys were scared and desperate to get away from Mr. Malfoy. Harry also noticed that Draco was hiding something from him, something that bothered the blonde boy and Harry decided to ask Draco as soon as they made out of the castle grounds. </p><p>After they finished packing and Draco put on his jacket he suddenly hesitated. </p><p>"How are we going to get out of the castle without getting caught?" he asked.</p><p>Harry just smiled mischievously and opened his rucksack to reveal his invisibility cloak.</p><p>Draco's eyes widened in excitement. "Is that one of these extremely rare cloaks that make you invisible? How did you get one?" </p><p>Harry just chuckled. " Long story. I will tell you later when we've got more time, alright?"</p><p>Draco just nodded and stepped closer. </p><p>"Ready?" Harry asked.</p><p>He watched Draco turning around one last time, who was examining the small room and checked if he might have forgotten something. Suddenly he moved towards his bed and when he turned back around, he was holding a kind of note or sketch book in his right hand. When he caught Harry staring at it, he simply said: "Long story, I will tell you later when we've got more time." A soft chuckle left both boys lips. </p><p>Harry grabbed the cloak and both boys slid under it. Having Draco so close next to him, gave him butterflies in his tummy and the arm that touched Draco's prickled warmly. They should use this cloak more often, Harry thought while grinning like an idiot. </p><p>Harry silently opened the door and both moved soundless through the common room. When they arrived in the hallway, Harry grabbed into his pocket and revealed the Marauder's Map. He could hear Draco whisper next to him. "Where did you get that from? Do you get them for free when you are called Harry Potter or what?" </p><p>"Definitely." Harry agreed. and opened the map to find the best way out. After a few moments of examining the map, he closed it and lead the way. After a while he grabbed Draco's hand so he could follow Harry easier. And of course it felt amazing to hold his smooth skinned, warm hand as well. </p><p>They had almost made it out of the castle when Harry heard foot steps coming closer. "To the wall!" Harry whispered and dragged the blonde boy against the wall. The two boys held their breaths while watching Mr. Filch walking by. Harry could feel every inch of Draco's body pressed against him and if they wouldn't have to flee from Hogwarts, Harry wouldn't resist to kiss him instantly. </p><p>Soon they made it out of the castle and stood in front of the forbidden forest.</p><p>"What now?" Draco asked.</p><p>"I've got an idea, trust me it's brilliant." Harry replied.</p><p>He took Draco's hand again and led him into the forest. </p><p>Darkness had descended long time ago and the fog made the forest even scarier. </p><p>"Do you remember the first night we spend together in this forest?" Draco asked. </p><p>"Yes I do, very vividly." </p><p>"I think I have never told you before but I really enjoyed that night with you, although I was bloody scared. But you were with me and I felt a little safer because I knew you would protect me. Oh, and I admit, that I really enjoyed mocking you all the time, it was amazing." Draco added and chuckled adorably. </p><p>Harry's heart was jumping like crazy again. "Really?" he said.</p><p>"Absolutely." </p><p>Harry suddenly discovered what he was looking for and stopped abruptly causing Draco to bump into him.</p><p>"Sorry, Potter" he murmured and pressed a soft kiss against Harry's exposed neck. </p><p>And again, Harry would have loved to kiss him back and tell him how beautiful and cute he was but he had to focus.</p><p>"Hey Buckbeak, do you still know me? It's been a while."</p><p>The Hippogriff made a joyful sound and walked straight to Harry who held out his hand to pet his head.</p><p>"Oh no" Draco whimpered. Not him again." </p><p>"He is my biggest enemy and still gives me nightmares."</p><p>"Are you serious? Oh lord I am sorry but Buckbeak is a good boy now and he won't hurt you again. Right Buckbeat?Just hold out your hand and see what he will do." Harry exclaimed. </p><p>He could see Draco swallowing and stepping forward. </p><p>"All right uhm Buckbeak, I am very sorry for being uhm quite rude the last time we met but I promise you, uhm that you have my full respect now." He stuttered and slowly stretched out his hand to pet his head. </p><p>Backbeak just sniffed and lowered his head to rub it against Draco's palm affectionally. </p><p>"Very cute, he likes you." Harry cheered and climbed on the Hippogriffs back, holding out a hand to help Draco up. </p><p>First, the blonde boy hesitated but after a look into Harry's beautiful green eyes, he took the smaller boy's hand and climbed behind him onto the back. </p><p>"Ready Malfoy?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I think I'll never truly be ready for flying on the back of a gigantic mystical animal but sure let's do it." </p><p>Harry grinned. "Okay then, let's go" </p><p>Buckbeat screeched and opened his wings. </p><p>Harry could feel Draco tensing and a second later, his strong arms slung around his torso. </p><p>A glimpse later, the sight cleared and Harry could see the moon shining in the distance and the dark silhouette of the castle forming a stark contrast against the greyish-blue night sky . </p><p>They were high up in the air.</p><p>They were free. </p><p>And they were together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Runaways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco's POV</p><p>After sitting on the hippogriffs back for a few hours , Draco had gotten extremely tired and he had fallen asleep cuddled against Harry's warm and surprisingly comfortable back. </p><p>The sun was just about to rise when he woke up and the first golden sun rays tickled his nose. Draco soon noticed that he was wrapped in a blanket and smiled. </p><p>"Morning love" he mumbled.</p><p>"Good morning Dray and did you just call me love!?"</p><p>"Yes I did, don't you like it Potter?"</p><p>"No no it's fine, extremely cute actually. It was just a bit unexpected." Harry replied happily.</p><p>"Look at this sunrise, it's beautiful!" Draco exclaimed and pointed at the rising sun.</p><p>"I think I have never seen such a beautiful sunrise before. We live in a world full of magic and yet the most natural things seem the most magical." </p><p>"Yes, you are right." Harry whispered while staring at Draco's side profile.</p><p>After a few moments of silence he said:</p><p>"You are the most magical of all of them, Draco Malfoy." </p><p>Draco turned away from the sunrise and faced Harry. For the first time he was completely speechless. He couldn't fight the huge smile that appeared on his face and his cheeks turned slightly red.</p><p>He moved closer to Harry, put his head on his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss on Harry's neck. </p><p>Draco wished that this moment would never be over. He was watching a beautiful sunrise cuddled up against the boy he loved, high in the air, free and far away from all troubles and worries.  None of the boys said a word, they just enjoyed the view and the presence of each other.</p><p>Harry broke the silence after a while. </p><p>" I think we should land soon, Buckbeak seems exhausted and he needs some rest." </p><p>Draco just nodded. " Where should we go now?"</p><p>"I don't know, where would you like to go?" </p><p>Draco thought about the question for a few seconds and suddenly he knew.</p><p>"I would like to see Edinburgh. My mum has told me stories about the city when I was younger. She said that she used to spend her summers there when she was a little girl together with her sisters. She always smiled when she talked about her time in the little cottage they owned and I would like to go there. People say it's beautiful in Edinburgh and that it reminds them of a fairytale."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Harry answered cheerfully. </p><p>The dark haired boy leaned forward and whispered something into the hippogriffs ear.</p><p>"How in gods name does he understand you and how does he know where Edinburgh is located?"</p><p>"Just trust me, he's a clever hippogriff."</p><p>Draco decided to believe Harry and closed his eyes again. </p><p> </p><p>Draco dreamed of wide fields and willows full of colourful flowers. Right in front of him was a little old cottage with a sky blue door and big windows. He could hear girls laughter and noticed 3 young girls, they couldn't be older than 10, chasing each other. He instantly recognised his mother and his aunts Andromeda and Bellatrix. </p><p> </p><p>"Wake up Draco, we're almost there." </p><p>He slowly opened his eyes and blinked.</p><p>"I found this little forest here and we decided to land since we cannot risk anyone seeing Buckbeak but it is not far from the city."  Harry continued. </p><p>Draco rubbed his eyes and slid down the hippogriffs back. Before his feet could touch the ground, Harry stepped right next to him and caught Draco. </p><p>The blonde boy couldn't resist his soft pink lips and leaned in to kiss them. The kiss wasn't passionate or desperate but still full of love and affection. </p><p>Harry let go of Draco eventually and the boys started walking towards the city. After a while of silently walking beside each other, Draco shyly grabbed Harry's hand and entwined it with his. </p><p>It felt so right.</p><p>They reached the city around noon. The sun was shining brightly and it was a beautiful spring day. People were laughing, talking or selling food all around them and tourists walked around with their cameras to take photos of the gorgeous little houses. </p><p>Suddenly Draco felt a certain uneasiness when he noticed that he was still holding Harry's hand. Harry noticed his unease and whispered: </p><p>"It's all right, nobody will judge us here." </p><p>Draco's tensed shoulders started to relax and suddenly his stomach grumbled. </p><p>"Look, someone is hungry." Harry exclaimed and grinned. </p><p>"Well, I haven't gotten any food since you decided to play the brave rescuer." Draco mocked and lead Harry to a little Café. </p><p>The boys chose a lonely little table in the backyard right next to an old oak tree.</p><p>To Draco's surprise, Harry ordered a huge bowl of ice cream for both of them and grinned as soon as it was placed in front of them.</p><p>"I love ice cream so much it's absolutely brilliant!"</p><p>"Well, who doesn't." Draco replied cheerfully. </p><p>Soon, they finished their ice cream bowl and started strolling along the streets and alleys of Edinburg. Draco had to admit that the city really looked like it would come out of a fairytale. </p><p>After a while he said: "Let's go and search for the cottage my mother's family owned. I think I saw it in my dream. "</p><p>Harry agreed and they started to ask some strangers if they knew where to find the cottage.</p><p>Eventually they found an old man who looked like he could knew about the cottage.</p><p>"Sorry Sir, we are looking for an old cottage. It once belonged to the Black family, maybe you know it?."</p><p>"Mhh the Blacks, oh yeah I knew them. What an odd family if you ask me, quite scary. It's been on sale for almost 20 years now but nobody wants to buy it. If you want to find it you need to follow this street up there out of the city and go up the little hill, then you'll see the cottage." he answered in a heavy Scottish accent.</p><p>"Thank you Sir, have a nice day." </p><p>The old man just nodded and walked away.</p><p>Harry and Draco looked at each other and then started following the street that lead out of the city. </p><p> </p><p>Soon they found the house. It was 2 storeys high and had the big windows that Draco saw in his dreams. Only the door wasn't blue anymore, the color had peeled off after all the years. It looked a little run down but was still beautiful.</p><p>The door was locked but Draco simply casted Alohomora and it flew open. The air was quite dusty but the house was still furnished and even decorated, everything untouched. </p><p>After examining the house, Draco started opening the windows to let fresh air in and then turned back around to face Harry.</p><p>"Welcome home, Harry!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Author's note:</p><p>Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It took my nearly 5 hours to write and I am still not very satisfied with the outcome but whatever.</p><p>Love youse uwu</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>